El Sol de Todos
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [AU-Spain x World (sobretodo Spamano)] Chapero, prostituto, puto... muchas palabras para acabar diciendo lo mismo: persona que vende su cuerpo a otra del mismo sexo. Antonio no lo veía como algo deshonroso, solo su trabajo. Uno donde no tenía que enamorarse, si no, todo iba cuesta abajo y sin frenos.
1. El Chapero Favorito

_**El Sol de Todos**_

 _"El Chapero Favorito"_

* * *

Se escuchaba un ruido tremendo debajo de los pies. La discoteca todavía no se había aislado bien, por lo que era un problema para que no lo cerrasen. Pero eso iba a dar igual dentro de unos minutos. Para el goce del cliente, al chico solo le tapaba lo que más le interesaba una muy fina sabana blanca, que transparentaba un poco su sorpresa. Si bien le había costado mucho dinero poder adquirir un completo, no le importaba. El cliente se puso al borde de la cama, en frente del chico que con movimientos casi felinos, se iba inclinando hacia él hasta llegar a la altura. Ya estaba empalmado, por lo que sonrió antes de empezar a masajear con las manos. No contento con ello, con su lengua empezó a lamer la longitud y una vez "acabado" no tardo en ir introduciéndolo en la boca poco a poco, de forma tortuosa para el cliente, obligándolo sus manos a que fuera mas rápido y placentero.

\- ¿Y que más? - pregunto curioso

\- apoye mis manos sobre su cadera para no darme de morros y se corrió en toda mi cara... ¡Tenia lefa en el pelo, por dios!- río el hombre que estaba relatando, mientras cogía uno de los dulces de su amigo- pero no por ello no le puse una de mi cara de "dame más, capullo, o hago que te tomes una pastilla para terminar el trabajo"

-Que drástico eres a veces, Toñin- rio su amigo- ¿Y como acabasteis?

-Solo dos posturas antes de que cayera rendido- sentenció algo decepcionado- Y mira que el misionero me aburre, pero como ya le pesan los años... aunque me mordisqueo un poco un pezón. La cosa mejoró cuando me puso a cuatro patas...con su mano me cogió la...

-¡INDECENTE! ¡LOS NIÑOS TE PUEDEN ESCUCHAR!. Gritó una madre tapando los oídos de su inocente niño que solo se preocupaba de su pelota de futbol- ¡BUSCATE UN TRABAJO DECENTE!

-Y me lo dice la ama de casa que vive del sueldo de su marido- le contestó tranquilo. A lo que su amigo no tardó en reírse en frente de la mujer, que se marcho indignada con el niño, pensando que solo faltaba el "Turn Down for What" en ese momento" sonando con una panda de locos gritando detrás de él.

-Al tema, te traigo las noticias del siglo...tranquilo, que luego te dejo meterte en el parque con ese galán...

-Solo quiere una mamada- le matizó bastante desinteresado. Normal, por ellos los billetes que recibía eran bien pocos

-Esta noche vuelve el holandés... ¿Adivinas a quien quiere darle todo lo suyo a un buen precio?

-por fin alguien que solo me supera unos tres años y sexualmente más potente- dijo con una sonrisa que enganchaba a cualquier hombre, sin importar su sexualidad, desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la camisa blanca- que esté en la esquina del sex...

-No hace falta...te esperará en su habitación de hotel Madrid. Número 21¡Y no exhibas tanto el pecho que te nos resfrías!

Los ojos se abrieron como platos. ¡Ese hotel era carísimo, cuatro estrellas no menos! Si es que, cada vez que pensaba en todo lo que podía hacer con ese extranjero, realmente se le alegraba el bolsillo. Nada más entrar en los baños vio a su próximo cliente. Cogió el dinero y reviso antes de entrar y echar el pestillo. Dios sabía porque quería liarse con él, pero le selló los labios con los dedos, alegando que los besos no estaban pagados.

Le quitó tanto los pantalones como los calzoncillos, dejando al descubierto el miembro del que empezó a mover con la mano, antes de engullirlo y empezar de forma brusca. No quería que aquello se prolongará demasiado para lo poco que le pagaba. Incluso el chico agarro su cabeza para acelerar el proceso. No uso los dientes ante las posibles represalias del cliente y con las manos del hombre a penas podía usar la lengua, volviendo un vaivén con poca gracia. No dejo que terminara completamente en su boca, manchando su torso desnudo y el pelo nueva mente, sacando una sonrisa al chapero, y dejándolo ir. Si quería, que buscara a su contacto en los baños del bar de siempre, no había que romperse mucho la cabeza. Viendo que no había nadie cogió papel e intento quitarse algunos restos antes de ir al lavabo y quitarse lo mucho que quedaba, sobre todo en la boca. Si bien lo hacía por higiene, tenía que evitar que le pegaran alguna enfermedad como fuera.

Antonio, 28 años, español y prostituto-chapero-puto...como preferían cada una de las personas que requerían sus servicios. Se consideraba veterano y no tenía pensado encontrar un "empleo" al nivel de sus conocimientos porque nadie querría estar al lado de un homosexual que sabía dar placer como él. Tenía unos dotes increíbles que había ido puliendo a cada cliente que le legaba gracias a su compañero Francis. A diferencia de él, no llevaba una vida doble, en el que tenía pareja y un empleo en el bar donde le conseguía clientes que corroboraban que tan bueno era. ¿Algún día se marcharía del negocio? Realmente no lo sabía, ya que ¿Cuál sería el motivo? No era mujer, no se podría quedar embarazada... y realmente nunca había encontrado un motivo de peso por el que dejar todo aquello, ni siquiera las propuestas más estúpidas de aquellos ricos que se encaprichaban seriamente con el, llegando a casi acosarlo tener que llamar a estrategias con las que lograr que lo dejaran en paz. Solo había salido mal de pocos negocios, donde no llegaron a pagar sus servicios hasta llegar a unos extremos donde la violencia le dejo herida más de una vez. Heridas que tuvo que disimular con maquillaje que compraba a una ladrona más baratos que en tienda.

Si bien sabía que no podía entrar a ese caro hotel como siempre, no tardó en pedir prestado un traje a su amigo, y como "una persona que va a saludar a un compañero de negocios" entró sin problemas. Un poco de teatro, como si fuera una película de espías, era lo que le añadía especial morbo y no hacía falta añadir que, al ser ilegal la prostitución tanto femenina como masculina, tranquilamente podían llamar a la policía y darle tal multa o corta detención que le haría daño hasta en el alma.

-Llegas tarde- fue lo primero que le dijo con ese acento tan fuerte. Vio que estaba quitándose la camiseta con la total tranquilidad, sin mirarlo. Algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado con ese hombre. Cerro la puerta después de colgar un "no molestar" y le aviso de la cantidad de "el pequeño cambio de precios" con el que estuvo de acuerdo.- El precio me da igual, pero hasta las doce, que es cuando cierra la salida de este lugar, me perteneces

¿Pertenecer a alguien? Ni en chiste. Por el dinero que iba a recibir, no tardo en darle aquello que tanto ansiaba. NO desperdició segundo alguno. De masajes escrotales a embestidas salvajes. Ningún solo detalle, intentando que todo durara lo máximo posible. Al terminar, no tardó en darse una ducha antes de salir, intentando librarse del semen lo máximo posible. Pero todo aquello no le importaba, si bien al salir, el hombre estaba fumando tranquilo, con el sobre de dinero. Con una toalla tapando su miembro, antes de cambiarse cogió el dinero y delante suyo miro a ver si estaba todo. Su sonrisa era por la pequeña "propina" que le estaba dando.

\- Sabes que si accedes a estar conmigo como mi pareja, no tendrías que...

\- Esa cantaleta no- le cortó de inmediato- ¿querrás que vuelva mañana?

\- A las tres

Sonrió antes de vestirse y marcharse. Quiso llegar rápido a su casa para ver si había alguna oferta interesante. Si bien no era por total gusto, pero al ser día en el que los malditos menores se acercaban a su bar y por ende, solían vigilar más. No quería volver a joderla en ese lugar.

 _¡Hey! Me imagino que a esta hora habrás terminado. Mañana a la noche estas ocupado, te tengo un cliente que promete._

* * *

 ** _Iepale~_**

 _Nunca pensé que lo primero que subiría en este fandom con esta cuenta seria justamente esto, encima Spamano... por ahora no se ve claro, pero se vera. ¡Debe! Quiero que dure diez capítulos, algo corto._

 _(- Tengo que dedicárselo a... llamarla X -)_

 _hasta la proxima~_


	2. La Esquina

_**El Sol de Todos**_

 _"La Esquina"_

* * *

\- Paco de mi alma, quiero un cruasán con chocolate

\- Antoine de mi corazón, mira con quien vas a desayunar- dijo Francis al tiempo que señalaba al otro extremo de la barra

\- ¡ELI, ELI, ELI!- gritó emocionado dejando su sitió para correr hacia ella.

Elizaveta, Eli para todos, era una húngara que conocían bastante bien. Ella no era prostituta, sin una mujer que gozó de los servicios de antiguos servicios de Francis antes de que lo dejara para que el novio no se enterara de ese trabajo antiguo. Ella insistía en encontrar a uno, incluso tuvo una noche con el mismo Antonio (en una época un tanto extraña), ya que su marido la tenía sexualmente frustrada. En la actualidad solo llamaba a un amigo suyo. Antonio no quería contarle porque su marido la tenía así.

\- Eli de mis amores, ¿que te trae por aquí?- preguntó un poco más calmado

\- Lo de siempre, un desayuno, un hombre y ganas de alejarme de mi casa. Como estoy de vacaciones, quiero un poco de tiempo para mi

\- Normal... bueno, os dejo que iré a ver a un cliente antes de ir a por "mi" holandés

No quería quedarse quieto esperando a que fuera la hora de estar con su hombre, no podía, perdía dinero. Por lo que siempre accedía a un polvo por la mañana si él era el activo, como requería la ocasión. A ese cliente le gustaba que el lugar fuera apartado y discreto, donde nadie pudiera reconocerlo y mucho menos contarlo a su mujer. Para Francis y otros compañeros, no era ningún misterio que el marido de Eli resultara ser un homosexual muy escondido. El dato que siempre compartía sobre él no era que tan bien tocaba el piano, era que tanto hacían en la cama de la pensión.

\- ¿Me echabas de menos, Roderich?

\- Calla, idiota, y empieza rápido

Antonio no se lo pensó dos veces a la hora de desvestirle con poca delicadeza. Él tampoco quería andarse con rodeos. Le hizo pasar la mejor hora de día entre mamadas y embestidas. No le gustaba que nadie se la comiera, tenía que ser él quien le diera ese placer inmenso que se sentía cuando alguien lo lamía tan bien. Las embestidas fueron con poco cuidado pero con lubricante, sujetando con fuerza la almohada, dejando caer una delgada linea de saliva, pajas y pellizcos en los pezones. Todo lo necesario para dar la mejor hora.

\- Cada día pienso que cobras más- le recriminó Roderich mientras le daba el dinero

\- Bueno...cada día gritas más

Se marchó de la habitación rojo de la vergüenza, escuchando las carcajadas de Antonio. Miró al reloj antes de marcharse a su casa, tenía que estar seguro de que le daba tiempo de ir a su casa a cambiarse antes de estar con el holandés en el hotel. No sabía desde cuando era su cliente habitual, solo recordaba que era el único que podía pagar tanto como él quería, sin un acuerdo pactado antes de la cama y que solo sabía de él y sus citas gracias a Francis. No sentía necesario que él supiera su teléfono.

\- Llegas tarde-fue lo primero que dijo el holandés cuando llegó a la habitación

\- Perdón por cinco minutos- soltó un tanto irónico- no me quedaban condones

\- Empecemos ya...

Se rió al escucharle un tanto impaciente. Se relamió los labios, se quito la camisa y se puso de rodillas, teniendo la mirada fija en el bulto de la entrepierna, a lo que el holandés se bajo la ropa para que esté empezara a trabajar su erección. Empezó suave para que durara un poco más, haciendo lamidas realmente tortuosas para el cliente, solo acelerando cuando se metió el miembro en la boca, a lo que se sumaron las manos del cliente para acelerar por la impaciencia de no llegar. Llegó a escuchar un "que bien lo haces" entrecortado por la temperatura de la situación. Las manos del holandés hicieron que dejara su erección y lo tiró de malas maneras a la alfombra de la habitación, dejando su hermoso trasero como plano principal con el pequeño problema de la ropa. Al tirar de ella para abajo rompió el cinturón, pero no le importó en absoluto. Se puso el condón, agarró el lubricante y impregnó sus dedos antes de introducirlos uno en uno por el ano del chapero. Escuchó sus quejidos, una mezcla de dolor y placer, mientras restregaba el torso por la raspante alfombra de la habitación. Cuando vio como se agarraba a la alfombra o la golpeaba con el puño un tanto derrotado, los sacó bruscamente para que su miembro entrara a la primera, escuchando el grito de dolor y placer del contratado. Con una mano agarraba y movía la erección mientras que con la otra se pegaba fuertemente al brazo. Les gustaba aquello a pensar de estar al lado de una cama, los gemidos y gritos de placer era ejemplo de ello. No quería ni podía parar, sus cuerpos no dejaban de chocarse por la fuerza que le daba a cada movimiento, el sudor se mezclaba, la marca que le estaba dejando en el brazo iba a ser muy visible. Antonio se corrió antes en la mano de su cliente, quien acabó agotado. Le costó horrores levantarse, le dolía el cuerpo y vio con lastima como el cinturón le había quedado para el arrastre.

\- ¡Vincent, mi cinturón!- se quejo mientras se quitaba la ropa que le quedaba. El holandés se deleito ante la vista- Encima me has dejado una marca muy guapa en el brazo

\- Vete a la ducha y te doy uno de mis cinturones...¿Contento?

Antonio sonrió ante la noticia y antes de entrar en el baño, le dio un beso en la mejilla (Algo que para él era realmente impensable de dar). Nada más salir se vistió, cogió el dinero y se marchó, no sin antes escuchar de él, como si le importara realmente, que a la noche se marchaba y no volvería hasta llegar algunos días. A él, esa información le sobraba, ya que Francis sería quien le avisará de aquellos clientes que le buscaban.

El bar donde trabajaba su amigo francés estaba al lado de una esquina donde comenzó a trabajar y debajo de una pequeña pensión. El dueño del local sabía de sobra lo que fue Francis (y la razón por la que lo dejó) y que seguía siendo Antonio, aunque prefiriera las prostitutas como Katyushka o Gabriella, y no lo aplaudia, pero tampoco lo denunciaba ya que una gran parte de sus clientes venían de "arriba". Antonio sabía que el chulo de Katyushka, su propio hermano Iván, no la trataba muy bien y deseaba dejarlo pero la no tener a quien ir, tenía que conformarse con aquello; Gabriella tampoco lo hacía por gusto, ya que tenía dos hijos y una hija que mantener.

\- Antonio...estas en problemas- fue lo primero que le dijo Francis- tu hermano...ha venido preguntando por ti

\- ¡NO DIGAS ESO!- Antonio deseaba que fuera mentira. Su hermano Paulo debía estar lejos, trabajando en el restaurante al lado de los viñedos donde conseguían el puñetero vino que tanto le gustaba. Debía estar MUY LEJOS. NO PODÍA ENTERARSE DE SU VIDA.

\- Me dijo que te diera la dirección del hotel y que fueras cuanto antes... No se lo diras, ¿verdad?

\- Ni de coña, me crucifica...No se que hacer, Paco...¡Ni siquiera se que demonios hace aquí! Tendría que estar con el imbécil cejón y los puñeteros vinos...

\- Mira...ve al hotel al lado de la playa que hay turistas a estas horas...

\- ¡Todavía me duele el cuerpo por el holandés!- le interrumpió mientras sobaba su trasero

\- Aguanta, coje a uno, y a la noche ve a por tu hermano... no te compliques. Sigue haciéndole creer esa falsa vida y ya esta

No le quedó otra que hacer caso a los consejos de su amigo. Antes de marcharse le cogió ropa prestada, ya que la suya estaba todavía empapada en sudor. Francis tenía muy buen gusto a la hora de comprar, pero no le gustaba como se veía en él. Le marcaba demasiado y no era tan cómodo ir con él cuando se descubría el pecho para deleitar a aquellos que querían un servicio suyo (anote un punto por el sol y calor de verano). Nada más llegar al hotel, paso desapercibido entre tango extranjero que iba directo a la terraza. Los siguió y buscó quien quisiera algo rápido, encontrando un tradicional rubio alemán. Al verlo ir a donde él sin camiseta, solo pudo pensar dos cosas antes de decirle los precios que él quería saber: "Esta muy mazado" y "este me parte en dos".

No iba muy lejos su forma de pensar. Si había recurrido a él por falta de cariño de su novio, se notaba bastante por como gemía un nombre italiano mientras le comía la polla o le embestía contra el cabecero de la cama, sin importar los vecinos. A penas tenía tacto, sus embestidas demasiado fuertes y las caricias bastante desesperadas hasta el punto de casi besarle por la fuerza. Nada más acabar con él e ir a ducharse, sintió una extraña sensación, como si acabara un ejercicio del gimnasio. El alemán, fumando tranquilo en el balcón, preguntó si estaría más por ahí y le dio un sí muy dudoso.

\- ¿Que es esto?- le preguntó cogiendo un papel que había caído al lado de sus zapatos

\- Una entrada para ver mañana a mi novio actuar con su hermano... llevamos sin follar como un mes que empezó su gira y terminará aquí durante esta semana. Pero están en otro hotel...¡Espera!-le paró antes de que saliera por la puerta y el dinero mal disimulado en bolsillo donde metería la mano- ¿Tienes un teléfono o algo para contactarte por si quiero repetir?

\- Pregunta en el bar La Esquina por Antonio, no tiene perdida

* * *

 ** _Iepale~_**

 _No creo haber tardado tanto esta vez, pero espero haber mejorado un poco la situación. Por otra parte, el predicado (chiste malo del "sujeto") X no se puede quejar de la actualización, pero podría comentar, eh..._

 _Por si un caso: Katyushka sería Ukraine y Gabriella Nyo! Portugal (ha sido falta de imaginación...realmente no sabía que otra cojer...gomen)._

 _Espero que os haya quesado, un review por si la he vuelto a picar y hasta la proxima~_


	3. el novio viola

_**El Sol de Todos**_

 _"el novio viola"_

* * *

 _\- Tendría que levantarme...pero amo mi cama..._

Antonio no dejaba de mirar el despertador que tenía en la mesilla. No quería levantarse, estaba muy a gusto en la cama, intentando recuperarse del sexo duro con el alemán. Tampoco se había despertado por gusto, uno de sus vecinos había empezado a gritar cual poseso por causas desconocidas. Se armó de valor para poder desprenderse de las sábanas y caminar hasta el armario para vestirse "como una persona decente". La alarma volvió a sonar solo para avisar que en quince minutos debía estar en el restaurante con su hermano.

No le desagradaba en absoluto que su hermano hubiera vuelto, por dios, era su querido único hermano, pero no podía dejar que descubriera en que trabajaba. No quería que su hermano dejara de mandar mensajes o siquiera hablar por la vergüenza o el asco que le cogería por ello, decepcionarlo sería algo que no podía permitirse.

Lo peor: no se acordaba de cual fue la última mentira que le contó.

\- ¡Perdona por llegar tarde, Pau!

Paulo le sonrió ante la llega de su hermano. Se levantó para saludarlo con un abrazo antes de sentarse en la mesa y cotillear el menú. Quería que él primero le hablara para saber que inventar y que verdad decir. Debía ser astuto. Dejó que le hablara de vinos y como trabajaba con el capullo de Arthur (un tipo demasiado conocido), quien iba a llegar al día siguiente. No tenía ninguna gana de verlo, era como ver a una bolsa de té con cejas parloteando de cosas que a nadie le interesaba. Más de una vez llego a pensar que su hermano estaba enganchado de ese capullo. Le tuvo que mentir con un desempleo y sin pareja, a lo que pareció darle un poco igual solo para poder seguir disfrutando de comida gratis (pagaba la empresa). Al terminar de comer, dieron un breve paseo por el una zona que Antonio guió con suma precaución para no encontrarse un cliente que pudiera comprometerlo. Nada más dejarlo en el hotel, salió corriendo a por su amigo francés para contarle que había pasado.

\- ¡PACO, PACO, PACO! DAME UNA CERVEZA QUE TENGO QUE CELEBRARLO

\- Deja de gritar, Toño- le llamó la atención un hombre en la barra. Inconfundible, él único que quería ver en la cárcel y no decía nada para no denunciarlo.

\- ¡Hey, Iván! ¿Que tal la vida? ¿Donde esta Kat?- intentó ser un poco amable, pero no surtió efecto alguno

\- Todo bien, ella esta descansando, ha tenido un cliente...difícil- le respondió con una extraña sonrisa

\- Le han echo la de Messi a un policía que se ha presentado de improvisto- le dijo Francis- Pero cuentanos... ¿Que tal con tu hermano?

\- El cabrón habla de vinos pero no trae ninguno. Dice que mañana viene el cejón de Arturo y le he dicho que estoy en paro.

\- Entonces...¡Bienvenido al INEM!- le tendió un papel con el nombre de un hotel y el número de habitación- Turistas estúpidamente cachondos que necesitan algo especial de ti dentro de poco

\- Super especial...- se rió por lo bajo el ruso

\- ¡Ruso! Ya te gustaría funcionar bien como gigolo o chapero...- le sacó la lengua mientras guardaba el papel en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón

\- Si quieres enseñar...

Se despidió del dúo para poder irse a la casa. Conocía muy bien el hotel a donde iba, era el mismo que cogía el holandés cada vez que volvía. Aparentar ser un "cliente casual" era la cosa más fácil, más cuando estaba el estúpido segurata al que le gustaba el sexo en la ducha (aunque no era para quejarse, debía admitir que era excitante). Necesito coger algunos condones duros más por si era el sodomizado. Solo le enfadaba tener que ser a esas horas y sobre todo ser el único cliente del día.

Nada más llegar, buscó la habitación 111, del que se podía escuchar un instrumento de cuerda. No era músico, pero si había estado con los suficientes para saber que era algún "primo" del violín. Tocó a la puerta y le abrieron la puerta. No era la primera vez, pero si se preguntaba seriamente quien tenía los huevos (al parecer él) de tocar un instrumento sin camiseta y con los pantalones abiertos, dejando ver por lo menos que sus calzoncillos de color soso eran de marca. ¡Cómo si eso fuera morboso! Lo hizo pasar rápido por unos ruidos al fondo, dejando claro que era la primera vez que pedía esos "servicios". No quería reírse en su cara, por lo que le dio la espalda para quitarse la camisa.

Se sorprendió muchísimo cuando este tiro de su camisa, rompiéndola (agradeció que fuera de mercadillo, si no estaría en un mar de lágrimas) para que se girara. Se quedó completamente sorprendido y en blanco cuando se atrevió a besarle. ¡No debía hacer eso! ¡No le gustaba que le besaran! De asombro no opuso mucha resistencia, pero salió de su asombro para forcejear. Se sentía como una niña desvalida, como esos hombres de aquellas historias donde parecían nenas con polla, ya que cayó redondo contra la cama. ¿Que demonios? ¡Si podía con él, era fuerte!

\- Es mi primera vez, pero da igual que sea contigo, chapero- le dijo al cortar el beso, un tanto sin aliento, sorprendiendo más al pobre Toño. ¿Quien demonios había contactado con Francis?

\- Odio que me besen- le respondió el chapero intentando encararse al cliente, frente a frente, que solo sirvió para que le intentara robar otro beso, ganando una mordida que no hizo más que calentarle

El cliente le quito los pantalones sin importar hacerle daño o la ropa.

\- ¡FRATELLO!

\- ¡¿QUE?!

El chico paró en secó, enfriando por completo como si de un gatillazo tratara. El chapero, algo incomodo intentó ponerse de pie pero solo conseguía caerse de nuevo por tener los pantalones en el tobillo, pareciendo un idiota. Se notaba que no quería que lo descubrieran de esa forma. Y si no quería...¿porque no cerró la puerta?

-¡Tu novio te viola!- Oficialmente el chico que tenía delante no estaba pensando muy bien las cosas...¡había sido él al quien se le ocurrió besar!

\- ¡No!- quiso aclararle que el simplemente iba a ser follado a cambio de dinero como buen puto, pero otra pregunta no le dejó

\- ¿no eres su novio?- confusión absoluta- ¿y lo estas violando?

\- ¡No me esta violando!

\- ¡ENHORABUENA POR TU NOVIAZGO! ¿desde cuando eres novio de mi fratello Lovino?

Tenía que decirle la verdad. ¿Como iba a ser su novio si acababa de descubrir que como se llamaba?

* * *

 ** _Iepale~_**

 _Corto pero...raro_

 _No creo haber tardado tanto esta vez, pero espero haber mejorado un poco la situación._

 _Espero que os haya quesado, un review por si la he vuelto a picar y hasta la proxima~_


	4. Relaxing Cup of Café con Leche in

_**El Sol de Todos**_

 _"Relaxing Cup of Café con Leche in the Casa of Paco"_

* * *

 _\- ¿Y que pasó después?- Preguntó ansioso Francis dejando la taza de café en la mesa_

 _\- Fingí durante una hora completa ser su novio porque el chico no quería decirle que yo era un chapero. Nos inventamos una historia absurda de que lo conocí en un bar y estuvimos toda la tarde hablando de música.¡Casi me equivoqué a la hora de llamarlos! No le pude cobrar por hacer esto porque casi me echó a patadas del lugar. Creo que he tenido el noviazgo más rápido..._

 _\- ¿Y que harás con tu hermano?_

 _\- Hoy iba a estar con el cejón de Arturo en unos bares_

\- _Espera, ¿el código de cejas esta aquí? No quiero ver a ese cangrejo bebedor de té compulsivo en el bar. Imaginaté que el jefe le invita a una copa...¡NO!_

 _\- Tranquilo... mi hermano sabe que hacer y no creo que vaya a hacer algo que sepa que no es bueno..._

 _\- ¿No intentarás tirarte al que casi violas?- le preguntó aguantando la risa_

 _\- Hemos quedado esta tarde porque la mañana es de salseo y Rode tenía que intentar complacer a su mujer..._

 _\- No quiero saber como se pondrá cuando se sepa que te tiras a su hombre por dinero_

 _\- Pensé en visitar a los turistas, pero después de lo que me pasó con el alemán... me duele el culo solo de pensarlo_

 _\- Tranquilo...después del italiano, vente conmigo al nuevo bar de ambiente en el casco. Esta al lado de la pensión del que hace un poco más adelante esquina con el sex shop..._

 _\- ¿El de la vieja tacaña? Podré hacer el sacrificio... ¿vas a ir con tu novio?_

 _\- ¿No te lo dije? Cortamos porque un capullo le dijo que fui chapero y empezó a montar unas películas... ¿me puedes decir que hago yo con dos en el parque?_

 _\- Te recuerdo que lo hiciste antes que yo un trió en el parque de noche, capullo. O Aquella vez de los dos policías, o el militar de permiso..._

 _\- Que si, vale, pero cortamos igualmente. El tonto pensaba que seguía en el mercado_

 _\- Como queda gente que quiere baguette..._

 _\- A ver, churrero de mi alma..._

A veces lo odiaba desde el cariño que le tenía. No debían haber acabado así, quedaron solo para un _relaxing cup of café con leche in su house in the middle of the street_ (mensajes muy normales entre los dos) y acababan encima de la alfombra del gabacho. Odiaba hacerlo así porque su alfombra era como una lija si se querían hacer esas cosas, sus pezones lo sabían muy bien, pero más odiaba que fuera Francis quien le diera con la ropa puesta antes de ver a un cliente. Por lo menos le había prestado su ropa para lo que restaba de día.

En cierto modo tenía dudas. No sabía si merecía la pena volver a intentarlo con el italiano que no sabía cerrar puertas. Su hermano era muy majo, pero no quería fingir ser el novio de alguien. Ya lo pasó muy mal y no quería repetir la experiencia. Nada más llegar a la habitación del chico, vio la cosa más rara en una habitación de hotel.

\- ¿No sabes llamar a la puerta? ¡Deja mi leche!

\- ¿Desayunando?- pregunto aguantando las ganas de reirse

\- No te metas en mi vida, chapero- intentó quitarle el brik sin éxito alguno.

Antonio bebió directamente del bote, pero Lovino (nombre del que apenas se acordaba que era del cliente),le dio un manotazo y le beso sin freno alguno. Sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a ahogar entre la leche y la lengua italiana, pero gracias a dios paró en un momento critico. Mientras intentaba respirar, vio como el chico se limpiaba un poco la boca. Intentó quitarse con cuidado la camiseta y la pudo tirar al suelo antes de que el cliente lo tirara a la cama. Tiró de sus pantalones y de su ropa interior, sorprendiendo al chapero por la poca delicadeza. Debía cobrarle un poco más por esos pobres botones.

\- ¡Cuidado!- le gritó al escuchar algo romperse. Deseaba que no fueran los pantalones

Lovino no le dijo nada, había algo más importante que hacer que preocuparse por unos pantalones. Agarro el lubricante y mojó sus dedos antes de introducirlos de poco a poco. Le excitaba ver como el chapero se retorcía debajo de él. Retiró los dedos antes de alzar un poco las caderas (aprovechando para tocar su perfecto trasero) y le penetro sin cuidado alguno. Fue en crescendo, llegó a masturbar mientras se movía para que gritara más, hasta quedar afónico si hacía falta, quería seguir tocando, arañando la piel sudada del chico. Le fascinaba. Quería más. Que le diera todo. Que gritara solo por cuando follaba con él. Era patético desear eso por parte de un puto, pero lo deseaba con fuerzas. Cuando por fin llegó el mome

\- Con toda la leche que hay en la sábana, podríamos llenar el brik del suelo- bromeó el italiano intentando recuperar el aliento

\- Si...quita empleo a las vacas de la central lechera asturiana- intentó alargar la broma- Tranquilo, las de la limpieza pensarán que te habrás estrujado el rabo a tope

\- ¿¡Me estas llamando pajero!?- casi saltó de la cama. Se sorprendió al verlo levantarse y buscar la ropa para vestirse- ¿Ya te vas?

\- Obvio... ayer no hice nada, no cobre, así que hoy no hay quien me libre...¡Bien! estan todos los botones- comentó con una sonrisa capaz de enamorar a cualquiera

\- El dinero en la mesa de ahí- señalo sin ganas (bastante decepcionado sin saber porque) el cliente- si te necesito de nuevo, aviso a tu amigo

Salió de la habitación después de guardar bien el dinero. Realmente le dolía un poco el cuerpo, al parecer, la gente se olvidaba que no era un muñeco, no podía aguantar toda esa caña.

Pero el trabajo era trabajo.

* * *

 ** _Iepale~_**

¿Has comprado leche?

Aquella que me conozca sabe que me ha costado mucho (demasiado) escribir esto

 _Espero que os haya quesado, un review por si la he vuelto a picar y hasta la proxima~_


End file.
